


Why don't you kiss me?

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tutoring, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: We’re back in high school, Taron is the smartest student, Richard the captain of the football team. They couldn’t be more different but fate brings them together as tutor and student one day and they realize how much they need each other. While Taron helps Richard through math struggles, Richard starts to become Tarons protector.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Taron pushes his glasses up into his face, that are a little too big for him. He sticks his shirt into his trousers and buckles his belt. His hair is a bit of a mess so he tries to tame it, uselessly. He puts on his watch and his shoes. Watching himself as he lets out a small sigh, seeing his eyes that had an undefined color mix of green, blue and brown. Why couldn’t he just have a simple and normal eye color? 

His arms are full of all the books he needs for school as he steps out of the bus and walks to the main building. It’s a low spring day, the birds are singing and the sun shines in his face. It would’ve been a beautiful day, but every day in high school is a fight.

Taron was smart, really smart, but he was also one of the smaller, quieter and physically weaker boys. And some of the big, loud and strong guys liked to mock him, play pranks or make fun of him. He was so sick of it.

And then there was this good looking boy, captain of the football team. This guy had everything Taron ever wanted. He was someone people listened to, he was taken seriously and people respected him. Sounded like a dream to T. 

Richard puts on his jacket and checks himself out in the mirror shortly, running his fingers through his curls. His blue eyes often appear cold to him and he hates it. He wasn’t a tough, stoic guy but his eyes sometimes made it look like he was. 

Rich grabs his backpack, throwing his books inside and sighs a bit. Today they would have math, and god he hated that class. It confused him and every time he thought he understood something, he saw a question about it in his book and felt completely lost again. It was a constant fight with some of his grades, and his parents weren’t very pleased about it. 

He meets his friends on the way to the main building and they start joking around like they always did. When he enters the building he can see Taron, the smart guy, whom he shares most of his classes with. He’s taking something out from his locker and suddenly one of Richard’s mates runs towards him and gives him a push. 

“Nerd!" 

"Cole, stop it.” Richard says annoyed. Taron’s head hits his locker hard and he groans softly. He looks up when someone touches his arm shortly and stares into warm, deep blue eyes. “You alright?" 

"I-I’m fine.” T presses out and swallows hard. Richard Madden himself was talking to him. Was this his lucky day? 

“Good,” Rich says and shakes his head slightly. “I’m sorry about my friend’s behavior.”

“It’s okay. Nothing new I guess.” T admits and closes his locker slowly. 

“Okay, I’ll see you in class then, Taron.” he says and walks over to his friends. “God, Cole, get yourself together. How old are you, five?" 

"Why the fuck does he know my name?” T asks himself confused and follows them towards the classroom. 

Richard watches as Taron walks in, and lets his eyes wander over him. T was pretty, even though those glasses were definitely too big. And damn he’s smart. T doesn’t know struggles in school or math and Rich could get jealous of him for that. 

The math teacher walks inside and greets them all. “Mr. Madden, have you found a tutor yet?" 

"No, I haven’t, sir. I’m still trying to find someone that actually knows math instead of pretending to spend time with me.” Richard says and he hates it. But it was the truth. He tried his best to find someone, but most of them were fans of him and it drives him crazy. 

“Well maybe you should focus on school instead of your hobby. It shows in your grades, not only my class.” The teacher says while raising his eyebrows a bit. 

“I’m trying my best, sir.” Rich says with a smile but can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as soon as he looks away. 

“Mr. Egerton, would you come up here, please, and repeat the things we learned last lesson?" 

Taron nods and gets up. He walks up to the blackboard and starts explaining everything they did during the last lesson. T hates it, it was useless anyway. No one was actually paying attention to those revisions. 

Richard focuses on Taron and listens closely to his words. The things he does are logical and suddenly it all makes sense to Rich. 

After class Taron grabs his stuff quickly and wants to leave the room when he hears somebody calling his name. He turns around and sees Richard coming towards him. "Yeah?" 

Rich walks next to him to their next class. "I wanted to ask if you could become my math tutor?" 

Taron looks up surprised and stops walking. "Why me?" 

Rich blushes a bit and shrugs his shoulders. "I understood something for the first time when you explained it for like five minutes. You don’t have to if you don’t want to." 

Taron shakes his head and continues walking. "Of course I can help you,” he says and smiles a bit. “We should compare our schedules to see when we have time." 

"Yeah, right.” Rich says slowly and rubs the back of his neck. 

“You don’t have any of your classes written down, am I right?” Taron asks and looks at the tall boy next to him. 

“Not really,” Rich admits and T chuckles softly. “I’m sorry I’m a bit of a mess.”

“That’s okay. Do you have time today?" 

Richard opens the door and lets Taron in first. "Yeah, you wanna come over?” T nods and Rich smiles thankfully. 

That afternoon T sea saws on his toes nervously after pressing the doorbell. The door opens and he looks into Richards deep blue eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey, come in.” Rich says steps aside, closing the door behind him. “Mum! Taron is here, we’ll be upstairs." 

Richards mother appears and she shakes Tarons hand. "Hi, I hope you can take care of my lost cause here.” she says and fondles over her son’s head. T smiles weakly and nods. 

Rich just rolls his eyes and looks annoyed as he walks upstairs with T. He closes his bedroom door and turns the key, locking them inside. 

“Lost cause?” Taron asks and puts his things down on Richards desk. Rich growls a bit and opens the window. He looks at Taron and suddenly he looks a bit uncomfortable in his own skin. “You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.” Taron says quickly and opens his backpack. 

Rich walks over to him, hands in his jacket pockets and shrugs his shoulders. “The only thing I’m good at is sports.” T raises his eyebrows and looks at him confused. “At least in my parents eyes. They aren’t very pleased with some of my grades, which makes me a lost cause, I guess." 

"Okay, first lesson. Never let anyone tell you what you are good at.” Taron says and puts his books on the desk. “If you listen to them, it’s only a matter of time till you start to believe it too. Which leads to not liking the subject anymore and you actually get bad at it." 

Rich watches him a bit stunned, and now T has got his full attention. "Makes sense.”

“And you’re not a lost cause, you just need some help. All of us do.” Taron sits down and raises his eyebrows at Rich who’s still standing in the middle of the room. 

“You don’t seem like you need help.” Richard says frowning and sits down next to him. 

“Says the one who literally told his friend this morning not to push me into my own locker.” They both chuckle at that. 

“Fair point. But you gotta get more self-confident, otherwise people will be pushing you around forever.” Rich states. 

“Math is definitely easier than getting self-confidence.” Taron says and giggles at Richards shocked look. 

“You know what? You’ll help me with my grades and I’ll help you with that.” Rich offers and looks at T curiously. “Do we have a deal?" 

Taron thinks for a moment biting his lower lip. He had nothing to lose, right? "Deal.” he says and they shake hands. 

An hour later Richard throws his pen aside. “I need a break.” he groans and leans back in his seat. “When will I ever need this shit again in my daily life?" 

"Probably never,” Taron says and watches Rich who groans in frustration. “But you’ll need it for the exam in a few weeks and that’s why you need to know it." 

"Oh this bloody exam.” he moans and shakes his head annoyed.

T lets his eyes wander over Rich, like he did many times before. He just wasn’t used to being this close to him. His eyes are stunningly blue, and his hair dark and slightly curly, with a grey streak at the front. He has full lips and a bright grin. “Don’t worry. It seems like you’re a quick learner, so it won’t be a problem." 

Rich just grins at him and shakes his head slightly in amusement. "I can’t believe that you think I’ll be able to do it.” his eyes wander all over Taron’s face. His eyes are even prettier up close, blueish-green with those brown specks. His sweet smile that let his cute dimples pop up. 

“Just believe in it.” Taron says and smiles softly. 

The next two months they hang out every afternoon studying hard and T didn’t show mercy with Rich. When he gave him ten tasks to do, Rich had to finish them. No matter if it took him half an hour or two. And even though it wrecked Richards nerves sometimes, it was what he needed. 

Richard keeps T by his side, enjoying his company and sits next to him in the subjects they share. He kept him safe from the dumb jokes of his mate Cole and most of the others weren’t brave enough to mess with T when Rich was with him. 

They became inseparable and good friends, knowing each other’s struggles and understanding each other. Rich became Taron’s physical support, while T became Richards mental support. 

This Wednesday T is at school a bit early and checking his phone when someone steps in front of him. Taron looks up and sees Cole standing there. “Can I help you?” T asks confused. 

“How are you today, loser?” he asks with a bright grin and comes closer so T has to look up at him. 

Taron looks around shortly to see if he knows someone there, so he could get away from him. “I’m actually fine, how about you, asshole?" 

Cole raises his eyebrows. "Did you just call me asshole?!" 

"Maybe.” T says and swallows. It wasn’t exactly easy to stick with what he said before and it definitely wasn’t normal for him to talk like that to a bully. 

Cole pushes him against the lockers and wraps his hand around his neck. “Who do you think you are, huh?” he hisses at him through gritted teeth and comes closer to him. 

“Probably not who you think I am.” Taron says and the grip around his neck gets tighter. But suddenly he can breathe again, and Cole gets pulled back quickly, away from him. 

Rich looks at Cole angrily. “What do you think you’re doing?" 

"He called me an asshole." 

"Because you are an asshole.” Rich says annoyed and looks at T who watches them both nervously. 

“Are you defending this loser now? You’re choosing him over me?” Cole takes a step closer to him and grins madly. “Oh now I know what’s going on, he’s just your type, am I right?” Richard clenches his jaw remaining silent. “Now I’ve got you. Careful, Richard. Otherwise, the whole school will know of your little secret." 

Taron’s eyes widen in shock as Richard grabs Cole by his shirt and slams him against the lockers, shoving him up a bit. "Don’t you dare.” he presses out and his grip gets tighter. “If you ever annoy Taron in any way again, I’ll let the coach kick you off the football team. And what are you worth without that, huh?” Cole just laughs weakly and looks into Richards harsh and dark blue eyes. Rich lets go off him and shoots him a glare. “And now fuck off!" 

Richard turns around and walks away quickly. Taron follows him. "Hey, Rich.” But his mate just pushes the door open and steps outside inhaling the fresh air. Taron watches as Rich leans against the wall and takes a few deep breaths. “Hey, are you okay?" 

"No.” Rich says and looks at him with a weak grin. “I’ve never threatened someone before. And-.” he stops himself and looks down at the floor. 

Taron recognizes his shaking hands and frowns. Where was the self-confident Richard he knew? “What did he mean with this secret?" 

Rich looks up with a pained look in his face. "I-All I can say is that I don’t want him to reveal it before I do it myself. I don’t wanna talk about it right now." 

T sees the insecurity in his eyes and nods. "That’s okay. You can still tell me later if you want to.”

“Maybe.”

This evening, T lies down in bed and looks up at the ceiling thinking about his day. Richard standing up for him and protecting him today, made his stomach full of butterflies. No one has ever done that before for him. 

But things don’t go as well as they started. Rich doesn’t attend school the next day, and when he comes back, he avoids T, canceling their classes. Taron is clearly hurt because of it and thinks about all the possible things he could have done wrong. But he can’t come up with anything, which is even worse. 

Them not being together all the time draws Cole’s attention. And so Taron finds himself in the bathroom, getting pushed against the wall. The door opens as he gets a brutal punch to his face, straight onto his eye. Taron groans and tries to see clearly again, when he sees Rich stepping in and looking at him shocked. Only a second later Richard pushed Cole outside and walks towards T. 

“Hey, are you okay? Can you see anything?” Rich asks worriedly and watches Taron closely. 

“Why? Am I suddenly important enough to talk to again?” Taron says pissed and walks over to the sink, turning on the cold water. 

“Taron-." 

"No, I’m serious. What is that? Do you like protecting me from the bad guys and rescuing me?” T gets mad now but Rich can hear the hurt in his voice. “Does that make you feel like a good guy?" 

"I’m not that type of guy, Taron.” Richard speaks firmly and steps closer to him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me the whole damn week, canceled our tutoring sessions and didn’t say a damn word to me. And now you come in here, rescuing me from the bad guy.” Taron shakes his head and puts some cold water onto his burning eye. 

“I’m sorry, Taron.” Rich admits and stares down at the floor now. 

“What the fuck is going on? Why are you avoiding me?" 

"Because I’m falling in love with you and he realized it. And I don’t want him to tell everyone that I like guys, because it’s none of their fucking business.” Rich bursts out suddenly and bites his lower lip immediately. 

Taron looks up and turns around to face him surprised. “I-I didn’t expect that.”

“What? That I’m into guys?” Rich asks annoyed and folds his arms in front of his chest. 

“No. That you are in love with me. I mean, why should you?” he asks utterly confused. Richard Madden, the whole school’s crush, was in love with him? 

“Jesus Christ, T, is there a reason I shouldn’t?” Rich asks and rolls his eyes. 

“Ehm.” T points at himself and raises his eyebrows. 

“I-god, mate,” Richard growls and rubs his face chuckling. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you." 

Taron shrugs his shoulders and smirks at him. "It’s okay, I - I’m in love myself you know?" 

"Oh okay.” Rich says and his hopes sink rapidly hearing this. 

“My crush has these beautiful blue eyes and dark curls. He is stunningly pretty and the captain of our school team.” Taron says and sees how soft Richard’s eyes get. “Let me think, he’s an amazing friend, a bit crazy sometimes but in a good way. He always has my back, and he is my favorite person.” Taron smiles shyly and looks down on the floor before looking back up again. “You may know him.” T scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Maybe you can tell him that there is nothing wrong with falling in love with boys, and that I’m just the same.”

“I’ll tell him he can trust you with his secrets.” Rich says smirking. 

“Yeah, that would be a start.” Taron answers smirking and looks down at his feet again. 

The next day Taron turns up at school with a black eye, bruises covering the skin where Cole punched him. He’s wearing sunglasses to cover it up, but Rich recognizes it immediately. 

“My mum will kill me if she sees it. She’ll think I got in a fight.” Taron groans annoyed walking down the way towards school. 

“Just tell her what happened. It wasn’t your fault.” Rich says and shrugs his shoulders. 

“No.” T says firmly and shakes his head furiously. “I don’t want her to be worried about me." 

"Maybe you could stay with me overnight and we’ll see how it looks tomorrow.” Rich suggests and T nods slowly. 

And so Taron finds himself next to Rich in his bed that evening. They lie there in a comfortable silence and look up at the ceiling until Rich turns towards him. “Did you mean what you said yesterday? About being in love with me?" 

Taron turns to his side and nods. "Yeah.” he sinks into Richards deep blue eyes and bites his lower lip. “Even though I still don’t know why you fell in love with me." 

Rich frowns a bit and watches Taron closely. "T, I know you’re not the most self-confident person but be honest with yourself. You’re an amazing, smart, and sweet guy. You’re the most understanding person I know, and it makes me feel safe around you. And I adore your beautiful eyes and that cute smile of yours.” he says and frowns when he sees tears in Taron’s eyes. “Did I say something wrong?" 

"No. I just start crying when people are nice to me.” T admits and blushes, avoiding Richards look. 

“You’re such a softie, it’s unreal.” Rich giggles and comes closer to him. 

Taron gets a bit anxious again having Richard that close to him and his thoughts are racing. This was the first time that someone he loved, loved him back. He grabs his hand hesitantly under the cover and looks up as Rich interlocks their fingers. 

Richard’s other hand carefully strokes over Taron’s bruised eye. “Does it hurt?" 

"No, it’s fine.” T says and watches him as he strokes down his cheek. “You saved me before anything else could have happened.”

“I’ll always protect you, bub.” Rich says as his thumb strokes over his cheek. 

“I know.” Taron says and can’t stop himself from staring at Richard’s full lips. He looks up again shyly and sees that Richard is looking at his lips. “Why don’t you kiss me?” Taron asks and his voice is shaking a bit. 

“Because I’m afraid of fucking this up,” Rich admits and both smirk a bit. “But I’d love to if you want it.”

“Go on then.” T says and comes closer to him. 

Rich grabs his neck, softly, and closes his eyes, pressing his lips onto Taron’s gently. He feels Tarons hand on his cheek, cupping his face lovingly. They share a few soft and shy kisses before they stop and open their eyes again. “I could get used to this.” he whispers. 

“Me too.” T whispers back and fondles over his cheek. 

Richard wraps his arms around him and pulls him close. He places a kiss into Tarons hair and fondles over it. Taron feels safe in his arms and falls asleep fast in the warmth of Richard’s embrace. 

The next morning Richards alarm blasts through the room and both of them wake up groaning. Rich slams his hand onto it, turning it off, and turns back to T who’s cuddled into the pillow. Rich strokes over his cheek and watches him worried. “Well, you can still see that someone punched you in the face." 

"Shit,” T mumbles and avoids Richard’s look. “I can’t show her that. She’ll be worried forever." 

"Listen, today is Friday. You could stay over the weekend and we’ll blame it on the exam next week.” Rich says and fondles over his cheek. 

“What will your parents think?” Taron giggles. 

“They don’t care as long as I pass the exam, I guess,” Rich says and shrugs his shoulders. He wraps his arm around Taron and pulls him close. “And I’d love to have you here.” he says and leans down, planting a kiss on Taron’s lips who’s blushing a bit. 

“Fine, I’ll call my mum. But I’ll have to get some clothes and stuff for the weekend.” Taron says and cuddles into Richard. 

“You can have some of mine today.” he says and Taron nods.

Back in school, Taron does get some looks when he’s wearing Richard’s jacket with the school logo and his name on it. Rich next to him is wearing a dark green jumper and black jeans, looking absolutely stunning in Taron’s eyes. 

Wearing that jacket gives T a new kind of immunity against Cole and the other guys that loved to make fun of him. Richard’s mother covered his eye with some makeup so no one would notice. 

Taron decided to watch Richard’s training while he did his homework. Sitting around alone in Richards house wasn’t an option for him. Afterward, on their way home, Rich grabs his hand and squeezes it softly. “So, we’re going to your mum’s place now?” Taron asks when he sees that Rich takes another way. 

“Not directly, but yes. I wanna talk to you about something.” Richard says and walks into the park. 

“Okay?” T follows him and they walk the route around the little lake in the middle of the park. 

“I know all of this is happening very fast, but I wanted to ask you something.” Rich smiles at him and his heart warms up seeing him in his jacket. “I- Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

Taron stops walking and looks at Rich surprised. "Really?" 

Rich stops as well and steps in front of him. "Yeah. I love you, T. And I know it’s all happening very fast, and if you need more time that’s okay. If you don’t want to at all that’s okay too." 

"You just have to know, I’ve never been in a relationship before.” Taron admits and watches him observantly.

But Rich just shrugs his shoulders. “Me neither. I guess we’ll figure it out." 

"Shut up!” Taron giggles. “Richard Madden, the guy the entire school is crushing on, hasn’t been in a relationship before?" 

"I haven’t.” Rich says again and looks down at the slightly smaller boy in front of him. 

“I’m a lucky guy then? being your first.” Taron says smiling. 

Richard puts his hands on T’s waists. “Is that a yes?” he asks with a soft smile. 

“Yes.” T says and cups his face. He stands up on his toes and kisses him lovingly. 

The next week Taron is with Richard every day, studying and the closer they get to the exam the more nervous Richard gets. 

Today is the last day to study before the exam and Rich has a complete blackout. He sinks down at the table with his head and stops completely. 

“Rich, come on,” Taron says and rubs his back lovingly. “It isn’t that bad." 

"I forgot everything. I can’t do this tomorrow.” Rich says and Taron can hear how hopeless he sounds. “God I’m so fucking stupid, my mum is right, I’m a lost cause.” Rich gets up and feels tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. 

“Richard, you’re not. Let’s just continue later, okay?” Taron tries to calm him and gets up as well. 

“No. It makes no sense anyways.” Richard says and bites his lower lip as a tear rolls down his face. He sits down on his bed and buries his face in his hands, leaning forward and bracing himself on his knees with his elbows. 

Taron gets up and walks over to him. He sits down next to him and starts rubbing his back smoothly. “Listen, you’re frustrated and can’t concentrate. I get it. But giving up is not an option, not the day before the exam." 

"Taron, I can’t focus on this shit, and no matter how hard I try, I don’t know how to solve these problems anymore.” he sits up straight again, tears in his eyes and down his cheeks. 

“Oh come here,” Taron says and pulls him into a strong hug. Richard cuddles into him, searching the comfort of his boyfriend. “We’re gonna take a break now, maybe get some fresh air and then we’ll continue, okay?" 

"Okay.” Rich mumbles and closes his eyes, enjoying being near Taron. 

“We won’t freak out on the day before. You worked hard and studied a lot and it’ll be okay.” Taron says and places a kiss on his soft curls. “You’re gonna do great, love." 

Rich nods and lies down pulling T with him. He rolls on top of him and kisses him softly, before resting his head on his chest and cuddling into him. "I love you, T.”

“I love you too, Rich.” he says and fondles over the back of his head gently. 

A week later, Richard had passed his exam. They told their parents about their relationship, and Richard’s team won the big game. 

Taron can’t hide a grin thinking back to the evening of the game. 

Rich picked him up happily and gave him the biggest kiss ever. T smiled happily and stood up on his toes when Rich let him down again. “I thought you wanted to keep this relationship between us?” he said as he wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck. 

“I wanted to,” Rich said and shrugged his shoulders. He pressed his forehead against Taron’s. “But I love you and you are bloody amazing. I don’t care what people think of it, because you’re my boyfriend.” Rich bopped his nose. “Aand I love you." 

"I love you too.” Taron said and watched him adoringly.

“I’m proud of being yours, and I’m not afraid to show it.” Richard stated and smiled at his beautiful boyfriend. 

“You’re so cute.” Taron mumbled and kissed him again cupping his face this time.


	2. Please never leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Taron are a happy couple and enjoy their time together. No matter if it’s a birthday, Christmas, or simply taking care of each other. Prom gets closer and they realize once more how much they love their better half…

Taron smiles brightly as he feels someone wrapping their arms around him. He can smell his boyfriend’s cologne and reaches back to stroke over his hair lovingly. “Morning to you,” he says and closes his locker.

“Mornin.” Rich mumbles, still tired, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Someone’s tired.” he chuckles and Richard hums in agreement holding him close. Taron turns around in his grasp and giggles seeing how exhausted he looks. “Were you studying last night?”

Rich leans forward and gives him a tiny lazy kiss before burying his face in his neck. “Mm.”

“Aw, don’t worry so much about it. The exam is in four days and you need some sleep too.” Taron nods and plays with his hair calmingly.

“I know, I’m just nervous,” Rich admits and stands up straight with a groan. “I can sleep after the first lesson when we have one hour off.”

And so they find themselves outside, Taron sitting in the grass leaning against a tree, Richard between his legs. Taron has his arms wrapped around him and Richard’s head resting on his shoulder. It doesn’t take long for Richard to fall asleep, feeling comfortable and safe in Taron’s arms.

As soon as he’s asleep Taron plants a kiss in his hair and shifts forward a bit so Richard can lie on his torso a bit flatter. He listens to the calm breathing of his boyfriend and feels peace settling in. He absolutely adored it when he fell asleep in his arms, cuddling into him as he dreamed.

“Richard, wake up, love,” Taron says and softly rubs his shoulder. His boyfriend groans protesting and turns onto his side, burying his face in his chest. T giggles softly and rolls his eyes. “We have a lesson in ten minutes, come on.”

“Don’t want to.” Rich whines and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“I know, but you’re sleeping at my place anyway today. You’ll have enough time to sleep and cuddle, I promise.” T says and fondles over his head.

Richard sits up groaning and watches him with tired blue eyes. “I love you,” he whispers and comes closer connecting their lips to a kiss before leaning their foreheads against each other, nudging Taron’s nose softly.

“I love you too, Richie,” Taron whispers back smiling.

Two months later it’s Taron’s birthday and Richard already planned some things for the day. He picks Taron up at home and his surprised boyfriend falls into his arms kissing him happily.

After school, they get some fried chicken and eat it in the park, where their relationship began almost two years ago. They keep on fooling around, sharing gentle kisses in between bites.

Richard pulls him on his lap and watches him adoringly. “Happy birthday, bubs,” he says as a smile formed on his lips.

Taron beams at him and cups his face kissing him. “Thank you so much for all of this,” he says and fondles over his cheek.

“It’s nothing, T. Just lunch on your birthday.” Rich chuckles.

“But it means more to me, I told you that I didn’t really have someone celebrating my birthday with me besides my mum before we became a couple.” Taron states and sees how Richard’s face softens.

Rich grabs his backpack and takes out a package. “It isn’t much but I think you can use it.”

“Oh Rich, I told you you don’t have to give me a present!” T protests but there is pure adoration in his eyes for the man in front of him.

“Shut up, it’s your birthday, of course, I got you something” Rich laughs and rolls his eyes at him playfully.

Taron opens it and takes out a beautiful pair of round glasses. “Rich,” he says and looks at him seriously. “Come on, I told you not-”

Richard leans forward and kisses him to shut him up. “I broke your glasses during a tickle fight, here, now you have some new ones,” he says and takes them, placing them on Taron’s face.

“You’re cute, you know that?” Taron asks, chuckling.

“Damn, you should see your eyes right now,” Rich says and watches him full of love. “Shining even brighter now.” Taron starts laughing at that and Richard tickles him. “You’re a real beauty, you know that?” he asks and watches pink creep up Taron’s cheeks.

“I’m not, but thanks,” T says and looks down at his hands.

“I’ve got no reason to lie to you,” Richard says and lifts his chin with his fingers, turning his face towards him. “You are.” he places a soft kiss onto Taron’s nose and smiles.

“Shut it, Rich. You’re the beauty here.” he giggles and pets his cheek.

“Nope.” Richard just says and kisses him firmly when he wants to protest. “You’re perfect and sometimes I still can’t believe you’re mine.”

Taron watches him lost for a moment before laughing. “You’re a dork.”

“Idiot,” Rich mutters under his breath and rolls his eyes.

“I am the one who can’t believe that you fell in love with me. You, my love, could have had anyone you wanted” Taron explains and straddles his lap, facing him now and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“For someone as smart as you you’re a real dumb ass sometimes” Rich huffs and watches the man in front of him closely. “Think, Taron. I don’t wanna have anyone else. I only want you.” Taron rolls his eyes at him and kisses him. “Stop rolling your eyes every time I tell you something cute.” Rich punches him playfully and they fall into fits of laughter.

“You know I love it when you tell me cute things. I just don’t wanna tear up every time.” Taron giggles as Rich rolls his eyes now. “Which is something I know you love, but makes me feel like an oversensitive idiot.”

“You may occasionally be an idiot, but you’re my idiot.” he winks at him, making Taron blush. “And yeah you’re right, I do love seeing you teary when something sweet happens.”

Taron tries to concentrate on the lesson, but his eyes keep on wandering over to the window to stare outside. It’s December and Christmas is coming closer, snow is falling down gently from the cloudy sky. He braces his head on his hand and crosses his legs, tapping his foot nervously. T is waiting eagerly for this lesson to end as he looks back at Richard sitting at the table next to him.

His boyfriend looked awful, his eyes were shining feverish and his nose was blocked, making it hard to breathe properly. Richard was shivering visibly to him and had the sleeves of his hoodie pulled down over his hands. Rich was fighting off a bad cold at the moment but he refused to stay home, not wanting to miss any school.

Taron holds back a sigh and rolls his eyes looking at the clock and seeing they have still twenty minutes to go. His eyes drift back out the window and he is glad they already planned on Taron staying with Rich this week since they had been at his place the last week. It became a tradition to stay with each other most of the time since their mothers didn’t mind having both of them around.

Richard sneezes loudly and catches Taron flinching in his seat. He can’t hide a grin as he looks at him and leans down to his bag to get a tissue. “Fuck.” he curses underneath his breath as he realizes he used all of them already.

Taron takes out a pack of tissues from his own bag and hands it to his boyfriend who smiles thankfully blowing his nose. “Keep ‘em,” he whispers.

After what feels like another hour the bell finally rings and Taron gets up relieved taking his books and putting them into his bag. He looks at Rich who’s slower in his movements than usual, exhausted from not being able to breathe properly, and helps him to pack his stuff. “You okay?”

“Been better,” Rich says and sniffs a bit in a pitiful attempt to breathe. “My headache got worse today”

“Let’s bring you home,” Taron says and grabs Richard’s hand.

Outside Richard begins shivering heavily at the bus stop and Taron wraps him into a tight hug, rubbing over his arms. Rich hides his face in Taron’s jacket and sighs a bit. He hates being sick and feeling so physically weak.

Taron leads them to a seat in the bus and Richard leans against him, searching his near. T wraps his arm around him and tries to keep him warm. He frowns a bit as he cups his cheeks. They feel hot underneath his fingers despite the bone-chilling cold around them. “You feel like you’re running a fever,” Taron says, and Rich nods.

“It feels like I am” he sighs and nuzzles into him.

“That means you’ll stay at home until you’re two days fever-free,” Taron explained with an apologetic smile as Rich admitted defeat.

This evening Taron sits next to Rich on his bed with a bowl of soup in his hands. Richard laughs as he starts feeding him and coaching him like a toddler. “Stop it.” he chuckles.

But Taron was having too much fun with it and digs the spoon in the soup again. “And here comes the airplane for Richard.” he makes some dumb airplane noises that makes them both crack up.

Richard takes the spoon into his mouth and smirks at T. “You’re so dumb sometimes.” he whispers adoringly and his boyfriend smirks.

“I know.” he giggles and feeds him another spoon.

When they finish the soup Taron lies down, Richard’s head resting on his chest. He fondles through his hair and massages soft circles on Richards scalp, T knew he always loved that. “That’ll be the first time I’ve had to be in school without you since we got together. You were never sick before.” Taron sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

“Mm, you gonna be okay?” Rich asks carefully. Taron was safe from his former bullies as long as they were together. Since the kiss after the game he won no one dared to harm T in any way. But would that be the case when Richard wasn’t around?

“Sure,” T says and looks down at him. “Don’t worry so much about me, Luv”

And then there’s Christmas. Richard picks up Taron in the evening and takes him out for dinner. After their meal, they walk through the park as it suddenly starts to snow. Rich grabs him by the waist and takes his hand, starting to slow dance with him. Taron giggled nose and cheeks red from the cold peeking out from under his coat.

“You’re already practicing for prom?” he asks teasingly and Rich chuckles.

“Maybe,” he admits and pulls him close. 

Taron blushes a bit and hides his face in his shoulder, wrapping his arms closer around him. They sway around for a bit in the powdery white drifts, holding each other close and enjoying their company. “I think I love you,” Taron mumbles into his shoulder and smirks.

“I know I love you.” Rich answers in a low voice and grins back. They look up into the dark night sky, covered with stars and their hearts warm. There were so many people on this planet, so many different stories and he somehow deserved to meet Taron to become part of his story. “This shit is unreal.” he breathes out.

Taron pulls back confused and follows his gaze. “What are you talking about?” he quirks an eyebrow and chuckles softly.

Richard turns him around in his embrace and rests his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Look at all the stars up there and think of all the people on this planet. Every single one of them has their own life, and their own path.” Rich says and T leans his head against his trying to understand what he means. “And sometimes two of them get close,” Rich points at two stars close to each other. “But why them? Why does one of them deserve the other” he continues and T frowns a bit. “That’s what’s so unreal about us. What did I do to get you by my side out of all these people?”

“You know what else seems unreal?” Taron asks and turns his head sideways. Richard’s deep blue eyes look at him questioningly. “How absolutely adorable you are,” he whispers and connects their lips to a tender kiss. “You changed my life, Luv”

Richard leans their foreheads together and bumps Taron’s nose with his. “And you changed mine, bubs,”

Taron turns around in his arms and wraps his hands around his neck. His eyes wander all over his boyfriend’s face and his heart starts racing. “Merry Christmas, Richie,”

“Merry Christmas, T.” Rich answers and inches closer to plant another sweet kiss on his lips.

Taron puts the books he won’t need today in his locker and closes it. He’s a bit confused about where his boyfriend is because Richard told him they could go for lunch today. He seesaws on his toes and takes out his phone to text him.

“Hey, Taron.”

T looks up and sees one of Richard’s mates coming over to him. “Hey.” he greets him with a smile and gets pulled into a tight hug. “Have you seen Rich anywhere?”

“Oh yeah, he got caught up with our trainer. He asked me to tell you to wait for him at the football field,” he says and tries not to spill anything more.

“Okay. Thanks, mate.” Taron nods, putting his phone back in the pocket of his trousers. He steps outside in the warm sun of May squinting his eyes a bit at the bright rays. The weather was finally getting more beautiful again. T wanders over to the football field and frowns a bit seeing only Richard. No trainer… What was he up to now? Taron starts walking over to him when Richard suddenly holds up a sign, asking him in bold garish lettering to be his prom date. T rushes over to him and jumps into his arms, nearly tackling him to the turf with a squeal.

“Is that a yes?” Richard giggles and holds him tight, one arm underneath his bum to hold him up.

“Of course it’s a yes, dummy,” Taron mumbles and buries his face in his shoulder. He breathes in Richard’s cologne and imagines them at prom, slow dancing together and not giving a care about anyone around them. He was always safe with Rich.

Richard noticed how tight Taron was holding him and how deep he was burying his face in his shoulder. What could he say his boy was emotional. “You alright there, bubs?”

“I’m happy so happy,” Taron says, pulling back tears shining in his eyes and down his cheeks.

Rich watches him with a soft expression. “Why are you crying now?” he whispered.

“I’m just- You know… I always thought prom would be shit and I would be alone.” T shrugs his shoulders, his eyes wander all over his face. “And now I have the most beautiful boyfriend asking me to go with him, just a bit overwhelming.”

Richard lets him down and cups his face lovingly wiping away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “Taron, you are amazing, kind and so, so beautiful. I still can’t believe you’re mine, so quit thinking you’re the only one who got lucky here.” he chuckles softly. “It’s just as unbelievable to me to have you. I don’t care if you don’t believe me”

Taron shuts his mouth again and blushes all up his neck. “If you only knew how happy you’re making me…”

“Trying my best,” Rich admits and smirks at him. He closes the gap between them and presses their lips to Taron’s tears stained cheeks ever so softly. “I love you so much, bubs,”

“I love you too.” T let a shy smile creep back onto his face before returning the kisses full of love.

“Will you please stand still now?” Taron giggles and shoots his boyfriend a playful glare.

“Sorry.” Rich mumbles chewing his lip and stops hopping around. He couldn’t stand still for long and the only thing that could keep him still was cuddling as long as he could move his hand in Taron’s hair.

Taron fixes Richard’s tie for the billionth time and beams up at him once it looks perfect. “You really didn’t do that before?”

“No,” Rich admits and his cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

“Aw don’t worry, love. I’ll show you how when we have some time.” Taron assures him.

Rich wraps his arms around his waist and nods smiling back. “yessir” he leans down and captures Taron’s lips in a kiss.

T turns towards the mirror and looks at Rich. “I like it.” he raises his eyebrows at him through the mirror.

“I like it too.” Rich agrees and watches his boyfriend. Taron was wearing a brown suit, covered in patterns and some blue in it. He’s wearing a blue tie in the same hue and it also matches Richard’s blue suit. Richard himself was wearing a tie matching Taron’s suit. Richard bows before him falling back into his manner of making fun of everything. “Mr. Egerton, it would be an honor if you would dance with me?”

Taron gives in. “Of course, Mr. Madden, but I’ll have to warn you I’m terrible at dancing.” he stretches his hand out and Rich grabs it pressing a kiss onto it before standing back up straight laughing.

“Liar! You know you can dance!” he protests.

“And you know I would kick your ass if you called me Mr. Egerton in front of anyone and 'bow’ at me.” Taron jabs back grinning.

Rich grabs him and starts tickling him. “Idiot,” he mutters under his breath and pulls him close.

“Love you too.”

Taron sways gently in Richard’s arms and smiles up at him. Richard’s blue eyes are shining back at him beautifully and he feels himself sinking into them more and more as the song continues.

Richard lets his gaze wander over Taron’s face and realizes once again how beautiful his man was. He holds him closer than ever and everything seems to be perfect. Rich leans his forehead against Tarons and nuzzles his nose with his own, T smiles and kisses him softly. “Please never leave me,” he mumbles underneath his breath only for Taron to hear.

“I would have to be very stupid to leave you.” T giggles softly and nudges his nose back against Richards. “I love you far too much to do that.”

“I love you too, so so much, bubs,” he admits and runs a hand over his cheek gingerly as the song ends. “I can’t wait to get another yes from you, but this time permanently.”

“Now you’re getting cheesy.” Taron laughs and shakes his head. “Chill, Madden. I won’t go anywhere, you have enough time to propose.”

Rich just laughs and cups his face, captivating his lips in a beautiful kiss as Taron hums happily. They would always have each other.


End file.
